Without You
by xTaintedxWonderlandx
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi are in a fight...AGAIN! But, this time, Shuichi is extremely hurt. Will Yuki push too far to make Shuichi leave?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Back with a new story (: I'm still a noob at this sooo, yeah! xD This is my first story with chapters in it! WOOT! I may or may not keep going with this story. Depends. :P Sorry this chapter is so short though . This is just to start things off. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Is my name Maki Murkami? No. Then it's obviously not mine.**

* * *

Without You

"YUUUUKIIIII!" Shuichi shouted. Running towards Yuki, enthusiastically.

"Leave me alone, you damn brat! Can't you see I'm trying to work?" The blonde said, annoyingly.

"B-but, Yuki! You're ignoring me!" Shuichi said.

"…"

"…"

Yuki turned and gave Shuichi a cold glare. "Yeah. And what about it?"

Shuichi was shocked. Frozen. Barely able to think of words to say. His eyes wide.

"But Yuki…" He said sadly.

Yuki sighed. "Just leave me alone, already! You're in my way, brat!"

"…"

"…Yuki…" The pink haired looked down. Quietly, walking to the door, Trying to pull back shedding tears. He turned the doorknob.

"…I love you, Yuki. Goodbye." He said faintly. Not even hearing the faintest sound of the door closing.

Hours past and it was 12:00 p.m.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chappy~ YEAUH! XD This one is sort of longer than the first one. So, hopefully, you'll get a little more into the story. Again, may ditch this. May not. (: Anyway, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. But if I did, I'd totally make the Anime longer! More sexy scenes with Shuichi and Yuki too~ 3 XD**

* * *

Without You

Hours past and it was 12:00 p.m.

The sound of typing was all that was heard in the over-sized apartment.

'Shuichi hasn't come back in hours. Was I too harsh on him?' Yuki thought to himself. "Tch!" He said, annoyingly. He pulled away from his desk and got up, lighting a cigarette. "Damn kid. Making me worry about him…"

*Ding-Dong*

…"May I hel- W-Wait? Shuichi!? Is that you?!"

"Shuichi here! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Shuichi said.

"SHUICHI! It's been years! I missed you!" The girl said.

Shuichi scratched his head, nervously. "Ha, I guess it has. How have you been, Sis?"

"I've been great! How are you and your lover?" She smiled softly.

Shuichi paused. 30 seconds until he could answer.

"…Fine…Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Shuichi said.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Could I stay here for a couple of weeks? I won't be a bother. It's just been….a little hectic." Shuichi said, sadly, as he tried putting a smile on his face.

"Hmm…Okay. Come on in. Just put your luggage in your room. I'll go make us some tea."

"Thanks…" Shuichi said, as he walked to his room.

It didn't take long for him to recognize the house.

He found his room, in seconds. A small smile was plastered on his face.

'It's been 2 years since I left this house...leaving with Yuki…'

He thought to himself.

"Tea's done!" The girl said as she walked after to Shuichi.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." The pink haired said sweetly, as he took the tea cup.

"No problem! Anything for my brother."

"…" Shuichi stared at the tea cup, lost in thought.

"…Brother?" She said.

"O-oh. Y-yes? What's the matter, sis?"

"Nothing…it's just…you seem a bit…sad, is all. Did something happen?"

Shuichi froze. Completely silent.

"Uh, Shuichi? You okay?"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm fine. Just some personal problems, is all…" Shuichi said, still gazing into his tea cup.

"…Oh. Do you…want to talk about it? I'll gladly listen to you…" The girl said.

"…Not really. I don't want to be a burden...or anything like that."

"…Brother…You're never a burden…" The girl said, worriedly.

"Hm? Ahaha...I guess I just think the situation I'm in would be...troublesome…aha."

'Damn it! What have I gotten myself into?! Does she know Yuki is ignoring me?!' Shuichi panicked as he thought to himself.

Shuichi noticed that it was silent for some time. He turned to see his sister. She wasn't pleased.

The girl was obviously annoyed, angry, and somewhat hurt.

Just staring at him. A cold glare.

Shuichi tensed. Eyes wide open.

"U-Uhhh…ahahahaha" He laughed nervously.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That was a crappy way to end a chapter xD Sorry. I'll try posting a new chappy soon, though! Just hope you enjoyed this one (:**


	3. Author's Note

Hi guys! I'm not dead…o.O

I'm so sorry it's been so long since I posted any chapters on ff! I've been hella busy with school, family etc…I promise once I have time, I'll start posting new stories and chapters! Thank you all for the favs and reviews! I'll try my best posting soon! xoxo ~


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey peeps! I'm back with a new story, as promised! Again, I am so sorry for not posting anything for centuries! o.o I've been busy with stuff. I tried making this at least, a little bit dramatic and suspenseful, to make up for so long. I really tried. I must admit, I was a bit rusty with this chapter. BUT! Now that I started typing again, I got some ideas for some other chappies! Woot! :) So, I hope you have a heart that can forgive me. I even added some fluffy stuff to this chappy! :D Until next time, enjoy! ~ xoxo**

* * *

"U-Uhhh…ahahahaha" He laughed nervously. "Wh-why are you staring at me like that...?"

"…hmph. Shuichi, I'm smarter than you think I am. Something's obviously bothering you. You just have to give me the chance to let me hear you out. Nothing's going to be fixed unless you tell at least, somebody…" She said bluntly, sipping her tea.

"What are you talking about? It's not like I'm-"

"Shuichi Shindo! I have had enough of your stalling! Either you tell me what's wrong, or I'll just have to force it out of you!"

"E-eeeeeh!? W-what the hell, sis!"

"UGH!" Furiously, the girl stomped over to Shuichi and bonked him on the head...hard.

"OOWWW! What is your problem!?"

"My problem?! Shuichi, I'm trying to help you here! For crying out loud, just tell me what's up! Is it money, family, jobs, love, girlfriends, WHAT!?"

The pink haired stopped. Love. The one thing that seemed to always be missing between his lover. The single word nearly made Shuichi throw up.

He sighed. '_Maybe I should just tell her…' _He took a deep breath, and started.

"L-look, it's not like I don't want to tell you. It's just, I'm having problems with…a certain someone"

"And?"

"I'm living with this person."

"And?"

"...that I'm in a relationship with."

"AND!?"

"I love him."

"Oh. I see. Well, I suppose she, w-wait, WHAT!? HE!? DID YOU JUST SAY HE?!"

"Huh? Whatever makes you think-OH SHIT!"

Yuki glanced at the clock. 1:31 p.m.

That was pushing it. The tall blonde

pushed his chair back and got up from his desk.

'_Shuichi. Did I really hurt you?'_

The blonde thought, as he scratched his back. A yawn slipped from his mouth.

'_Heh. Guess I'm tired._'

He walked in the hallway. Down that long, dark hallway, and thought.

'_Shuichi, where are you?'_

He stopped. Remembering the pink haired boy's smile. He placed his hand on the doorknob, and opened it. _'Shuichi.' "_It smells like him all over the place. Damn."

He walked over to his bed. Slowly pulling the long, silk covers over for him to lay. Knowing the softness of those sheets. From the time when Shuichi and him first spent that starry night in that bed, after his concert, to the other sweet times he wanted to treat his little-cotton-candy-haired boy to a blissful night.

He then lay on that bed, and closed his eyes, his thoughts filled with Shuichi, and Shuichi


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Back again! ;) New chapter! Yay! I think my writing has improved, too :) Hope you like it~!**

* * *

"Huh? Whatever makes you think-OH SHIT!" Shuichi shouted, eyes tripled and mouth wide. Sudden realization dawned on him. His heart pounding, as if it was going to rip out of his chest. Panicked, Shuichi shot up, accidentally tipping the long, wooden table, with the tea spilling over onto the carpet.

"Shuichi!" The girl shouted, standing up, shocked.

"G-gaah! I-I'm so sorry! The tea! The carpet! …Him! This is all my fault!" Said the panicked, (hyperventilating) Shuichi, hand clutching onto his shirt.

She sighed. "…I-It's fine. Okay? I got it. Just…let me clean this mess up. Don't go anywhere!" The girl said, hastily walking toward the kitchen.

"O-Okay…" Shuichi said, slowly sitting down on the couch. He thought to himself. _'Okay. Calm down. Everything's fine. Just… be cool. Okay, breathe, breathe. Maybe Sis needs some help?' _He gulped"U-uuh. Do you need any help, Sis?" He asked, a long pause following.

The girl huffed. "Um, No thanks. I got it. Just keep…sitting." She said, opening a cupboard, reaching for some towels and cleaner.

"R-right. Got it." Shuichi replied, fiddling with his hands, head down.

After getting the towels and cleaner, she walked back into the living room. Crouching down to the carpet with the stain, making a big sigh. "Okaaay. Now, will you be a good bro and help me clean this?" She asked, looking up to her brother.

He looked up as well, stunned. "Of course!" He said, quickly grabbing a towel and crouched down to the mess.

They began cleaning. Scrubbing and scrubbing in silence. Until the carpet was clean and their arms gave out. Some time later, the girl huffed again. Hands on hips, looking down to a now spotless carpet. Turning her head, she looked at the clock. 2:10 a.m.

Eyes widened, she began. "Woaaah! It's really  late, Shu! I can't believe it!"

He lifted his head. "Whaat? No way! Your eyes must be going out!" He said, standing up to look at the clock. He gasped. "Woooow! It really is!"

"Yeah! It is! We should- Hey! I'm not old, you weirdo!" She shouted, pouting, arms folded.

He laughed, giving a big smile. "Yeah. Course' not."

She glared at Shuichi."Whatever." She said. A long pause. The girl now softened her look. "Look, we're done cleaning the carpet. Why don't you go change out of your…outfit and hit the sack, k?"

"You and me, both, Sis. And don't you have work? It's Monday, tomorrow." He questioned.

Arms still folded, she replied, looking away. "Yeah, well, I can ask for some time off, tomorrow. I'll call them. Now that you're here, I can spend some time with you! I mean, Really! It's been years, Shu!" She exclaimed, hands now wide.

At this, Shuichi could only give a big stare, with his mouth wide.

She turned to look at him. "…What? Can't your Big Sis spend some quality time with her bro?" She questioned.

Shuichi now softened his look. Closing his mouth, giving a small smile. "Hmph." He turned his head, looking to the ground. "…I guess. That would be…nice." He confessed, arms wrapped around each other.

She grinned, eyebrow raised, skeptically. "Oh, come on! Lighten up, will ya? It's going to be fine! It'll be fun, I promise!" She said, determination in her voice. "Now, like I said, go change and Go. To. Bed! I'll go too, I'm beat!"

Shuichi smiled, raising his head. "I guess so… Well, Goodnight, Sis." He said, walking to give a warm hug.

She laughed. "Come here. I need a good hug!" She said, wrapping her arms around him. "Sweet Dreams…" She whispered in his ear.

* * *

**Done with this chapter! Tell me what you think! I really like how it's going so far (: If you have any ideas, go right ahead ;) Until next time~!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! I'm really sorry it took months to get this other chapter up! I haven't had time! Now that it's summer, I'll definitely post some new chapters on here. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying my story, so far. Thank you for everyone who has faved,reviewed,followed, and just have been downright patient with me. xD I know how frustrating it is to wait for a new chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

*chirp chirp* Came the sound of the birds. It was morning and Shuichi was soundly asleep in his old room. The morning sunlight poured through the window, onto Shuichi. "Mmmrh." Moaned Shuichi, opening his eyes. "God, please, just a couple more minutes…!" Shuichi complained. "And I know you're in here. What are you doing in my room, Sis?"

"Hmph! Well, good morning to you, too!" Said the girl, whining.

"What time is it anyway?! It's too early to wake up!"

"Mmm. It's 8:00 a.m., ya dork. It's the perfect time to wake up, lazy! Besides, it's not like I'd wake you up for nothing."

"Huh? What do you have in mind?" Asked Shuichi.

"Weeeell, I was hoping that we'd go to the store today. You know, spending quality time together? It's what families do."

"Yeah? Well, that just sounds boring. We're not kids anymore, Sis! Besides, I don't even know what to shop for." Said Shuichi.

"You idiot! Clothes, of course! I need a new dress! Isn't it obvious? Gosh, I swear, sometimes you're so dense."

"Oh, greaaat. Just what I want! Shopping for petty girl things. Well, might as well get it over with, huh?"

"Great! Haha! I wasn't going to take no for an answer, anyway! It'll do you some good, too. It'll help you get over your boyfriend." Exclaimed the girl.

"Ahe. Yeah." Shuichi said, staring at the ground. 'I just can't get over him, can I?' Thought Shuichi. He smiled, weakly.

'Oooh. Guess I opened up a wound, there.' Thought the girl, wincing internally. "Well! Let's not doddle. Get dressed and meet me in the car, K? I already unpacked your stuff, so it's in the drawer." Said the girl, as she walked out the door.

'Heh. Whatever.' Though Shuichi. He got up, walking to the drawer. He opened it, picking out an outfit.

* * *

"Okaay! We're here! I just love shopping, don't you, Shu? It's so much fun!" She exclaimed, running to the dress department.

Shuichi followed, hands in his pockets. 'God, I can't believe I'm in here. This is so embarrassing.' He thought.

"Oooh! This one is so pretty, Shu! Don't you think?" She said, smiling, as she lifted it up. It was light blue, with a silver floral pattern.

"Uhmm, yeah. Sure! Try it on. I wanna see it." Shuichi said, sheepishly grinning.

"Aha! Okay! You wait there. I'll be in the dressing room."

"Uh, sure thing." Replied Shuichi. He sighed.

* * *

"Damnit! Where the hell could that dumb-ass be?!" Complained Yuki, as he was viciously honking his car horn. There was a long traffic jam right in the middle of the street. A huge car accident was just miles ahead. Four police cars and two ambulances were all gathered around a massive crash. Three cars all smashed into each other. On top of that, someone was running in the street, trying to catch their dog! It was giving poor Yuki a massive migraine. After a couple of minutes with all the crap, he reached into his glove compartment and lit a cigarette. Sucking down the sweet poison deep into his lungs. Holding for as long as he could. Oooh, did that feel good.

* * *

"Oookay! So how does it look, Bro?" Said the girl, twirling around to flaunt her looks.

"Ha. Not bad. Looks good on you, Sis. Then again, you always did have the looks." Said Shuichi.

"Huh? Oooh, stop that, ya silly! You're just too sweet!" Replied the girl, slapping her hand on his back.

"Uh. OW. Human being over here!"

"Oh. Haha. Sorry! Got a little ahead of myself! Anyway, I'm done shopping now. We can go and buy this and head on out." She said.

"Fine by me. Hey, could we go find some food place, after? I'm kinda hungry." Asked Shuichi. His stomach growled immediately after, making him blush a bright red.

"Uh, sure. But I'd say your REALLY hungry. I'm a little hungry, too. What do ya feel like?"

He looked up at the store clock. It read 1:32. "Well, it's kinda too late for breakfast, huh? How about some sandwich place? Know any?"

"Gosh, is it really 1:30 already?! Time sure does fly! But hey! Sandwiches sound good right now. Actually, there's one right across the street! We'll go there." She said, walking up to the cashier. She handed her, her card.

"Yeah. That's fine! I'm getting more hungry just thinking about it!"

"Haha. Then let's get a move on!" She said, taking her card and bag. They walked out the door, into the parking lot.. "Now, let's see. Where did I park my car?" She mumbled.

"It's over there. By that big tree." Said Shuichi, as he pointed to their car.

"Oh. Thanks. I always forget where to park! Silly me."

They walked to their car, hearing a "Beep" knowing that the alarm was off. They opened their doors and got in, clicking in to their seatbelts. They began to drive. "Let's see. Head up this street and onto this intersection…then…Hey! What gives?! Why is there a whole butt-load of cars?!" Complained the girl, confused.

"Omg! There's a big car accident! I see police cars and ambulances! There must have been a big crash!" Yelled Shuichi, horrified.

"What?! No way!?"

"Yes way! And-" *bark bark* "And a puppy! Awwh! It's so cuuute~! Where is it's owner?"

"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE!" Yelled a man, running all around the intersection, chasing his dog.

"Awwwh! I see it! Gosh, we gotta help out! Come on, Shu! Get out of the car and help me!" Exclaimed the girl.

"Are you crazy?! We can't just do that!"

"What are you being stupid about, Shu?! Look over there! Other people are helping, too! Besides, with this traffic, no one's gonna be moving!" She pointed wildly at all the people trying to chase the dog.

"HUH?! What is with people!? Oh, all right! I'll help! " Yelled Shuichi, clearly annoyed.

They both ran to where everyone was. Running side by side, trying to catch the scared little dog. It was so scared, it was running like crazy! It whimpered in fear, as everyone tried to grab it. It ran to where Shuichi was.

"OH! I ALMOST GOT HIM! ALMOST GOT HIM!" Shuichi screamed, as it ran towards him. He squatted down, opening his arms. Unluckily for him, the little pup ran right through Shuichi's open legs. "WHAAAAAT?! YOU DAMN DOG! COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

Yuki was leisurely sitting in his car, smoking away. His ash tray was completely full, as he smoked his fourth cigarette. He closed his eyes, as he rested his head in his hands.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Came the loud voice of a male. He furrowed his eyebrows, in displeasure, gritting his teeth. 'Damn people. It's just a dog. Let it die for all I care.' He thought. He was interrupted when he saw a police-man next to his car window. The man squatted down, looking at him with his black sunglasses.

"Excuse me, sir, but your license has expired. I am going to give you a ticket as an- wait." He said, as he paused. His eyes widened.

"Is something the matter, officer?" Asked Yuki.

"Y-You aren't who I think you are, are you? You…YOU'RE YUKI EIRI! THE FAMOUS WRITER!" Squealed the officer, as he clumsily searched around his clothing for a pen and paper.

'Huh? What are yo- OH DAMN. I FORGOT!' Thought Yuki, dropping his cigarette, in horror. 'Wait! Maybe I can make him forget about my ticket! Ha. He looks gay, anyway…' He grinned. "Well, yes I am, officer. You look pretty handsome today, if I don't say so myself." He said, seductively.

The officer blushed a bright red. "U-uuuh…thanks! I…I'm only 22, so! I'm actually new here a-and…CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?" Exlaimed the man, closing his eyes, as he shoved his paper and pen to Yuki.

"Well, of course, sexy. Anything for you." Replied Yuki, taking his pen and paper. He slowly, but elegantly wrote his name on the paper. Not to forget adding "sexy officer" to it. He grinned as he gave the paper back.

The man took his signed paper. Looking completely limp. "W-well thanks. I-I'll be off, then." He said, walking off to his car.

'Heh. Sucker.' Thought Yuki.

"YOU DAMN DOG!" Came the obnoxious voice again. Yuki snapped, as he fisted his hands in irritation. He lit another cigarette. Seriously annoyed, he looked around, trying to find the dumb-ass. "COME BACK HERE!" Said the voice, again. Now, pissed off, Yuki got out of his car, walking to the annoying voice. 'Damnit, I'll give this kid a piece of my mind.' He thought. He found him. He paused, eyes widened. It was Shuichi. You stood there, shocked. Motionless. Standing there for a couple of seconds, he snapped back to reality. "Sh-shuichi?" He whispered. 'I-is that Shuichi? No! I-It couldn't be! Shuichi?! SHUICHI?!' He thought, mind racing with thoughts. He took another step, when he was suddenly blinded by a bright light. He turned his head to see what it was. It was a camera. A woman holding it. More bright lights flashed. He squinted, as he turned around. To his surprise, he saw hundreds of people standing around him with cameras and microphones. "What the he-" He paused. It came to him. He was out in public with no disguise. "Oooooh damn." He exclaimed as he was dizzy with screaming and cameras.

* * *

**DONE! :O I hope this turned out okay! I tried making it epic. :P Tell me if you like it! And please, don't hesitate to add some suggestions for future chapters! I kind of got the idea from RedThorn13! :D Just kinda changed it around, a bit. Thank you!**


End file.
